goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō: A World of Wow: Shadow Showdown
Plot Shimajirō Shimano is just about to watch The Lion King on its 20th anniversary to celebrate Senichi Shimano and Yuki Shimano's 10th birthdays when there is a cut to a mysterious station. When Shimajirō Shimano starts watching, the flatscreen TV goes kaput and it switches to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Shimajirō Shimano is so shocked, he lets out a scream that instantly wakes up his sleeping friends. He wishes that the TV was fixed, so Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, and Torippii Sorano try it. Nothing. They try again. Still nothing. This means they have lost their powers. Sakura Shimano then pulls out an Emergency Wand, and they start to watch a training movie. This leads to the tutorial. Levels Fairly Disastrous Desperate to get to the bottom of this, the 5 travel to Benesse World, only to find it stranger than usual! Goku and the Z Fighters explain that a Royal Jewel has been stolen. Torippii Sorano panics. Goku asks them to hunt down the former jester for the Japanese royal family, who is believed to be the one behind all this. Shimajirō Shimano wishes for a card suit spray, a cow suit, and a repair-o-tron to find the jester and stop him. When they finally reach and defeat him, Strangle and the king and queen show up and arrest him. But it turns out the jester was not behind this. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, and Torippii Sorano set off to find the villain. Boss: Quince the Unfunny Jester After, Shimajirō Shimano finds out that a "Challenge Island" muffin is more powerful than the jewel that was stolen. He orders the ingredients (Pixie Sugar, a Phoenix Egg, Super Strong Hair Raising Flour and Mooncalf Milk) but Vicky takes the milk and gives Sakura Shimano and Kirinta Kusano the flour and sugar. Shimajirō Shimano figures this out and is thankful that the egg is okay... until comes in and smashes it! Shimajirō Shimano then plans how to get everything back. Kirinta Kusano's Dream With his new sugar-powered robot's help, Kirinta Kusano falls asleep after watching a hypnotized TV that is still showing Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood nonstop. Shimajirō Shimano tries to wake him up, but he was sleeping like a corpse. Shimajirō Shimano wishes himself into Kirinta Kusano's dream to shock him awake. Shimajirō Shimano wishes for an idea bulb, a magnetic pellet gun, and a klaxon to reach the giant robot which Kirinta Kusano is dreaming about. When he does reach the robot and beat him, Kirinta Kusano wakes up to tell Shimajirō Shimano how to get the pixie sugar off his robot's back for the magic "Challenge Island" muffin. Boss: Giant Robot Take It on the Chin Shimajirō Shimano sighs over the loss of the Phoenix egg, but knows there is one in an old Crimson Chin comic- Issue 133, Part 27 of the Dark Phoenix Egg Saga: Chin Alone. (A classic issue!) In it, H2Olga floods Chincinatti with Chintonite-polluted water, then zaps away the Chin's powers. Then, Shimajirō Shimano comes in as Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder, goes into the waterworks, and battles H2Olga. He wishes for a pogo stick, a crimson wing, and a freeze ray in order to reach H2Olga. After he wins he takes the Phoenix egg and gives the Crimson Chin back his powers. Boss: H2Olga Get a Clue Goku and the Z Fighters have still not located the thief. Shimajirō Shimano goes to Oberon and Titania's Mansion under cover as Ace Shimano, the Maltese Samurai. (A reference to Sam Spade, the Maltese Falcon - A detective.) Shimajirō Shimano meets Mason, a young 18 year old magican, whom he calls "Mister Faithful Retainer Who Is Above Suspicion." In the middle of the level, Shimajirō Shimano finds the Oberon and Titania talking to a human figure in magician clothing, who asks if they did what he said. Shimajirō Shimano wishes for a mansion upside-downer, a ghost costume, and a magic-fying glass to unroll the mystery. Eventually, Shimajirō Shimano gets into the treasure room and finds a phantom. After Shimajirō Shimano defeats it, it turns out to be...OBERON AND TITANIA! After questioning, Oberon reveals that they do not have it. They also intend to rule the human world. But after they get away, Mitsuo Kawashima reveals that he found a pan for the muffin. Shimajirō Shimano tells Mitsuo Kawashima that it will come in handy. Boss: The Red Phantom The Great Esc-Ape Sakura Shimano is about to make a loaf of banana bread when her cooking show magically changes to a documentary of monkeys. Then, an ape dressed like a king shows up and kidnaps Sakura Shimano after a strange human figure in magician clothing shows up on her flatscreen TV set. (The same human figure that was in the mansion.) Shimajirō Shimano then goes around the ape island. He wishes for a banana launcher, a monkey wrench, and a lizard suit to find the ape king. And he finally shows up the ape king's temple and beats him. Then Shimajirō Shimano tells his that her flour was spilled during the fight and frees her. Torippii Sorano panics again. Shimajirō Shimano tells him that he had the flour with him after the fight. Boss: The Ape King Vicky Strikes Back Vicky is scrolling through the TV Channels when she finds a documentary on aliens. Then, suddenly she finds herself in the documentary with Mark Chang at her side. He explains that Vicky is within her own ("humongous and gargantuan space palace, the seat of her universal empire.) Then a figure shows up on the TV screen near her throne. (Again, the same figure that was in the mansion.) She begins charging her "babysitter ray." Then Timmy shows up dressed as Crash Nebula, and breaks into the palace. He wishes for a jetpack, a gamma ray suit, and a pinballistic velocitizer to beat Vicky and save the world. He then shows up in the throne room and battles Vicky. He wins, though Vicky is mad that her ray was only charged 6%, as most heroes wait until it is nearly finished to make it dramatic. But Timmy says, "Crash Nebula believes in efficiency!". He takes back the milk and then the show ends. Boss: Vicky Shadow Showdown Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima and Torippii Sorano go back to Goku and the Z Fighters, ready to make the muffin. When it is finished, Shimajirō Shimano cheers for joy. "We did it! It's.. it's very hot! Hot! Ow!" The muffin is hot, and Nyakkii Momoyama recommends that they go to the magic TV station. Goku explains that he and his friends and family have been investigating, and he knows the station is Channel 13. Then the gang poofs to their destination. They come in, to find Oberon and Titania tied up, saying that they were lied to by the figure. Then they explain what happened. Then Shimajirō Shimano supposedly finds out who was behind it (Mason.) Then Mason shows up, confusing Shimajirō Shimano about the suddenly appeared shadow known as the Shadow Magician. Mason says that he has a confession to make. The Shadow Magician then comes to life, saying "No, kid, let me!" Then the king and queen say how it was the Shadow Magician who tricked them, the Chamberlain says that the Shadow Magician was his shadow, and the Shadow Magician himself says that he had a cruel plan to reverse the way shadows work. (Shadows wearing their casters, not the other way around.) Shimajirō Shimano reduces the Shadow Magician to a puddle after a fight, but it comes back to life, then Shimajirō Shimano races the shadow toward the muffin. Oberon grabs it and throws it to Titania, who throws it to Shimajirō Shimano. Shimajirō Shimano eats it and wishes everything back to normal. The ex-royals apologize, then Shimajirō Shimano heads back to the house, only to find that The Lion King's 20th anniversary is over and will never be shown again. This time, Shimajirō Shimano panics instead of Torippii Sorano. Wanda reminds Timmy that they have their powers back, so Timmy wishes for a tape of the season finale. Then, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda watch the season finale together. Then the game ends. Boss: Mason's Shadow a.k.a. the Shadow Magician Category:E rated video games Category:Shimajirō video games Category:2014 video games